Now we're even
by xxxMoonlightdreamsxxxx
Summary: Klaroline.. kinda. Please read and review :


Disclaimer, I don't own TVD otherwise Klaroline would be the focus, there would be no Tyler at all and Mabekah would be heating up our screens!

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Caroline could feel herself creaking out as she pressed the call button again. Her hands shaking on the wheel as she made another turn no real destination in mind

The reality of what had happened had hit her as they celebrated a Klaus free life. Klaus free. He'd saved her more than once, offered her the world on a platter, and she what? Through a party? She made her excuses early, after the day they'd had no one questioned it, and drove off in the direction of home. Her phone almost immediately in her hand dialling Rebekah's number. Although she hated Klaus' sister with a burning passion she couldn't think what else to do.

"What do you want?" The female originals voice dripping with anger not even necessarily directed at Caroline "I'm leaving Mystic Falls, I'm not going to save you from Nik or Alaric or whoever your calling me to help you from"

"Oh shut up a minute. He needs you" Caroline was worried if she wasn't able to think straight how would she get help. "They, Bonnie, did a spell, he's in a coffin, Stefan and Damon, going to drop him in the Atlantic... He needs you" She knew she was rambling and repeating herself but there was nothing coming from the other end of the line. "Rebekah, did you hear me? Klaus needs your help. They are going to drop him in the sea!"

On a huff "It's always been like this, the second I let him out of my sight gets himself in trouble. I'll fix it Caroline." Hoping above hope the baby vampire hadn't sensed her fear.

When they got home Elijah was waiting for them. Scotch glass in hand "Where is Niklaus?"

"Like we're going to tell you that." Stefan, took a step forward toward him

"You will if you want Elena to wake up" he looked so calm in his ever elegant suit.

"Yeah we're not going to tell you where his body is." Damon poured himself and Stefan a drink.

"Then, enjoy visiting your Elena in the hospital, we'll find him, and I'll enjoy watching him rip your hearts out." They felt chills at his small Mikealson smirk "until then." As he rose to leave Stefan stepped forward. "How do we know if what you're saying is true? We traded a heart for a heart."

Elijah spread his hands, "I guess it's up to you whether you believe me or not"

Caroline tucked the drawing from Klaus away in her diary then that away at the back of a drawer. Turning Tyler stood in her door way caused her to jump. "Why have you still got that?" Betrayal and anger freezing his voice

In front of her in a blink veins protruding from his forehead. "Caroline!"

"I.. " She knew the stutter gave her away "Tyler, I love you. I do. But he didn't deserve this."

"He sired me! He killed me. He made me bite you. He didn't deserve this? Jesus Caroline have you heard yourself? What the fuck!" He stormed away, turning back to her, arms flailing.

"We've all done things Tyler, things we wish we hadn't. Things that need to be forgiven. I forgave you soo much so don't you Dare try to preach to me about this!" She knew the veins were showing around her eyes she could feel them.

"Really? After everything you're going to hold all that against me?"

"I'm not holding anything against you. Just proving your point invalid" She took a step towards him. Her phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello" All movements stilled at Bonnie's voice, they'd gone to trade Klaus for Elena again but his body was missing

"Shit" She wished Tyler anywhere but here right now. "I'm with Tyler now; we'll meet you at the boarding house"

Hanging up, she looked into Tyler's eyes and knew things with them were over. He could see the guilt in them. "What did you do Caroline?"

"Nothing" Come on, we have to go. Elena is in trouble again.

Elijah was there when she got there. If Rebekah had called him in she hoped he didn't give her away.

"Miss Forbes," He nodded in her direction, completely ignoring Tyler's presence "Kol will be joining us soon. Rebekah is watching over Elena." He paused dramatically as the front door closed.

"I'm here" Kol with his ever present smirk swaggered into the room "Now I suggest you give us our brother back"

"I don't understand how you knew we had him" Stefan's forehead showing the confusion, if Caroline had a heartbeat she knew it would give her away

"You are never a full step a head of us. Never make that mistake again. Niklaus has been distracted of late, I hoping that's resolved now." Caroline didn't know what he meant but figured it was aimed at her.

"We still have Alaric to contend with..."Caroline feared him. She didn't want Klaus to be with him. "He can't have Klaus body or he would have just killed him already, that is his purpose" she glanced quickly at Tyler, who wasn't looking, barely listening to drama he no longer cared about, his concentration fully on his phone

"Shit!" As everyone looked to him he. Looked up "Alaric just outed us to the council" the message simply said. "**Tyler, I love you, I'm sorry I failed you, you and Caroline need to run. Now. Run!"**

Caroline looked at her phone. Million missed calls from her mum and a couple from Rebekah.

"Well this is all very interesting I'm sure. This town bores me, just give us Nik, will make sure Elena's ok and you can all live happily ever after, or whatever." Elijah raised his eyebrows at Kol. "I could not have put it better myself brother."

"If we work together" Kol scoffed at Bonnie, who tried to brain aneurysm him.

"Oh please darling, I'm a thousand years old!"

"If we work together, we can take on Alaric, he is your issue too. Taking you out is much easier than going after every vampire alive, or dead or whatever. Then we'll let you wake Klaus or whatever it is you want to do"

"The witch has a point, working together may be the option, Klaus won't approve after the betrayal but we need to wake him up first. He is the strongest even of us. We will need him in this"

Jeremy chose that moment to rush in with Matt. "Alaric has him. He wants you all to come to him." Pausing to catch his breath almost doubled over from the run. "He says he wants to finish this with dignity and as little bloodshed as possible"

"Caroline" Tyler's voice was soft. He'd get over this morning. He'd do anything for this girl because she cared about people because she had the strength of personality to forgive people anything it was part of what made her wonderful. "We should leave. They've got this they don't need us to save Elena, let's get a head start on getting out of here"

So many emotions ran through her and over her face, love, desperation, confusion, worry

"I can't" tears glimmered in her eyes she refused to let them fall just yet.

"Care, please, I love you. Let's just go"

"I'm sorry Tyler. I can't leave with you." A whole world out there, waiting for you the unbidden thought only confirmed she couldn't leave just yet, and not with Tyler "I need to see this through. She didn't ask him to stay and he didn't look back as he walked away from her. Again.

Rebekah knew Caroline was there. Had been for a while, she could smell tears. "You smell like damp dog" was all she said.

"We'll save him Rebekah" Taken aback at her own words Caroline didn't know what else to say. She truly believed they would, couldn't think any other way, but she was reassuring an original.

"It's all your fault you know?" Rebekah rounded on her. "You blindsided him, they'd have never managed this if he hadn't met you."

They both stared at each other a while.

"I'm never the one" barely even a whisper even a vampire would struggle, Rebekah caught it though.

"Neither is he, we fight we kill each other occasionally, when you live an eternity you realise most things are trivial. It's little more than a punch in the face to us. I have never in all my life times seen him as he is with you. He deserves someone to love him Caroline"

"I... I..." She'd seen it, the love between them but it was different from the Salvatore's so she'd tried to ignore it but she couldn't any longer she couldn't believe it was Rebekah the blood slut saying this to her though.

"I'm going to join my family save each other again. Are you coming? With us or against us Caroline, no in between. I keep my promises, they better hide from me before I rip them to pieces" she looked fierce.

"I'm with you" knowing she'd essentially just said goodbye to her life Caroline squared her shoulders and followed her out towards what would probably be a bloody death.

Klaus woke with a start in his bed in the mansion he looked up and around him, Caroline and Rebekah were huddled together on the sofa sound asleep, looking a bit worse for wear, Elijah in a slightly damaged suit sat in a chair, seemingly asleep. Struggling to sit up Kol strolled in, blood bag in hand "ah look who finally decided to wake up" his voice stirring the girls. Elijah was immediately awake.

"How long?" He asked in Elijah's direction though his eyes were on Caroline.

"About a day, maybe less" Kol answered, tossing a blood bag at him, which he caught without looking. Tearing into it and draining it within a heartbeat. "I said you'd prefer something fresh but Elijah vetoed it for now"

"We have some things to catch you up on Niklaus" Elijah stood "Mothers plan back fired dramatically. Instead of taking us all out, all she did was make us a unit. She should never have started with the one who always held us together."

"Well I…" He was for possibly for the first time at a loss for words, not that he would have got them out had he been able to think of them. Rebekah was wrapped around him in a tight hug. He hadn't noticed her move let alone get across the room. "I'm ok, Bekah, I'm here, I promise never to leave you again darling, always and forever"

"Always and forever Nik" Tears glimmered in her eyes. "I hate this town. Please can we all just leave, Alaric is gone. Elena is fine, you don't need Hybrids Nik, you have a family. No one can defeat us when we're together." He took her face in his large hands kissed the top of her head.

Voice full of love and warmth. "I'm sorry Rebekah" Her face lit at words he never used. "Lets get caught up and we'll see what's what" He was very aware that Caroline had not yet said a word and all his siblings were ok with her being here. He couldn't read her face and that was "So does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Well," Rebekah edged to the end of the bed but didn't leave it. "Caroline called me and told me all about the mess you'd got yourself into this time and we rescued you, took out Alaric and I got to beat up Damon a bit. Caroline asked me not to kill him this time but I promised anyone messed with you I'd rip them to pieces and I keep my word, so it'll take him a good long while to recover." Even the thought made her shiver in twisted delight "The council knows about us so we cant stay here, which is a shame because I never got to have prom. But Elijah promised we'd stay together this time." She looked so young, hope in her face; he honestly didn't have it in him to hurt her again. 1000 lifetimes it took the first near death to make him see sense.

"It took both Elijah and I to take Alaric down long enough for Bekah to stake him. Luckily Blondie there saw one of the Salvatore's trying to sneak out with your coffin. Never would have thought she'd have that much fight in her."

He looked stunned at her. They both knew her friends would never forgive her for this.

"I figure we're even now" she shrugged. There was so much that she wanted to say. Didn't know she'd know where to start, but she never could now.

"We should all shower and change, Caroline, I'll get you to your mum so you can say goodbye and pack up what you need. We'll leave at night fall. If they haven't tried to burn us out by then." Always the voice of reason Elijah tried to usher his siblings out to give Klaus a moment.

Rebekah beamed at Klaus. Winked at Caroline and left actually holding Elijah's hand as Kol swung his arm over her shoulder.

"What did you do with my family and who are these people in my house?" He couldn't help the smile almost threatening to break his face in two as he watched them exit his room.

"Erm" Now alone she felt nervous. She had just reacted when she saved him, hadn't given it a second thought and now. Her friends would hate her for the rest f eternity; it wouldn't even matter that Elena was fine and the threat of Alaric now gone because of her. "I hope the offer of leaving with you is still open. I mean Elijah said I can but... "Her hands were giving away her nerves and she couldn't look him in the eye. She didn't see him approach her suddenly; he wasn't expecting it either if he was honest. He'd had affairs throughout the years but he'd never felt this way about a girl, a baby at that, he had tried to quash these feelings but knew that he would have willingly waited forever for her to catch up. He wasn't sure he wanted to listen to the hope fluttering in his stomach.

"Why?" He gently lifted her chin to look at her face.

"I already said, now we're even" His barest touch causing heat to rise in her cheeks.

"Caroline, love"

"I couldn't bare the idea of not seeing the world. I knew I wanted to see it with you. If you'll still show me. I tried to fight it. I tried so hard, now I've lost everything."

"Not everything love." His lips barely a breath away staring in to the deep pools of sea blue eyes.

She closed the gap bringing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

Outside the door Rebekah high fived Kol. Grinning up at Elijah knowing he'd never do the same, she hugged him quick instead not getting the chance to register the moments shock on his face. "Let's leave them to it a minute, then lets get this show on the road."

Well there you have it folks, its rushed I apologise, so it hasn't been checked, I know my grammar is appalling but it is something I am trying to work on. I am going to be without internet for at least a week... EEEKK but I wanted to get this out before I go... Really really rushed. I will try to fix all the faults when I rejoin the real world, cant believe I'm going to miss the finale! It's not as Klaroine as I would like but I love it! xx


End file.
